Happy Valentine's Day!
by KamiSama
Summary: Bulma plays matchmaker, but can even she and Vegeta help Oolong find love? Did I say OOLONG?!


Happy Valentines Day! The week before Valentines Day, Bulma was in her kitchen making breakfast for Vegeta and baby Trunks. Trunks was in his high chair waving madly at his father, who seemed to be ignoring him. The arrogant Saiyan was actually stealing peeks at the child from the corner of his eye as Bulma cooked scrambled eggs for them. The battle with Cell and the Jinzouningen had been almost a year ago, and life was settling into a simple routine. Chi-Chi was expecting a second child any time now; Gohan had skipped yet another grade; Vegeta was still training, now trying to reach SSJ2; and Bulma was busy inventing and repairing things while raising Trunks to behave more like a human than a Saiyan. The only one missing was Goku, who wasn't coming back.  
It was shocking when Oolong of all people walked into the kitchen. Vegeta turned to him and smirked, while Bulma ignored him as usual.  
"Well, look, here's the bacon to go with those eggs Bulma!" Vegeta said. Oolong began to sweat...   
"Uh, Bulma, could I talk to you? Alone I mean?" He asked, his tone respectful and imploring. Bulma turned and looked at him; she knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him.   
"Can you wait ' till I'm done here?" She said, biting back a smart remark. She tried to never be alone with Oolong if she could help it, due to his etchi mind and wandering hands. He nodded and sat down quietly. Bulma stared at him, concerned now, and then turned back to the eggs. She finally set the food she made on the table and giving Vegeta a significant look, motioned Oolong to head to the living room.  
"You want to talk to the pig, AND you want me to feed the brat too?!" Vegeta snarled; Bulma just ignored him and continued walking. He turned to Trunks who was staring at the toast, reaching for it desperately. The proud Prince sighed and put the plate on his tray, then sat back to let the child mow through it as he pleased (Which meant a huge mess, but Vegeta didn't have to clean it up, so...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's up Oolong? I don't remember seeing you so...so serious in a long time." Bulma asked. The tubby pig nodded and fiddled with his fingers. There was an uneasy pause, and Bulma started to tap her toe impatiently.  
"You see it's like this...I think I'm in...in..."  
"Trouble? You're in trouble?" Bulma cut in. Oolong shook his head.  
"No, no! I'm in love." He sighed and blushed bright red. Bulma stared at him and began to laugh.  
"You? In love? Ha ha ha! That's funny! But it's not April first, it's almost Valentines Day...Oh, hey!" She noticed Oolongs pathetic face. He wasn't joking, he was miserable about this. "Hey, I'm sorry, Oolong, but I mean, you aren't the most romantic guy in the world, and I never dreamed that you'd ever, well you know?" Bulma still wanted to laugh, but held it; she felt bad about her urge. If the woman in question knew him at all, it was hopeless, and Oolong knew it. He kept twiddling his fingers nervously, not looking at her.  
"Ok, so you are serious, I guess. Does she know you?"  
"Yes, I've known her for years." Oolong sighed. Bulma was aflame with curiosity. Oolong fell silent again, so she smacked him. He jumped and looked up at her a little fearfully.  
"Well? Tell me who she is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Vegeta was holding in laughter at Trunks antics with the eggs, which he was shoving into his mouth and ear simultaneously, when he heard a THUMP in the living room. Wondering what Oolong had done to his mate, he went to investigate, and found Bulma had fainted. Oolong was patting her face and yelling at her to wake up.   
"Oh, uh, Vegeta, I didn't do anything, I swear...!" The pig said quickly. Bulma started to gain consciousness just then, luckily for the little porker, or Vegeta might have made him into bacon after all.   
"You have to be kidding!" She yelled, as if she'd never passed out. Vegeta and Oolong winced at the volume of her voice.   
"Kidding? About what?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oolong is in love! With Pu'ar!" Bulma said excitedly.  
"That cat? Yamcha's pet?" Vegeta asked, a little repulsed by the thought of being in a relationship with a domestic animal.   
"She is not a PET! She's a sweet, loyal, wonderful person!" Oolong said angrily. Vegeta and Bulma stared at him in amazement. Oolong was an avowed coward, and for him to shout at Vegeta was unbelievable. He certainly must be serious about this to show such courage. Bulma knelt and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Of course she is! I've known her a long time, but Oolong; she has known you for even longer. Do you think she can possibly like you, after knowing you and your etchi ways?" She said bluntly. Oolong sort of deflated. He shrugged and sighed again.   
"Hell, if I can get the girl, maybe he can too. And there are always the Dragonballs." Vegeta said, and then retreated to the kitchen, away from Bulma's angry gaze. "Ignore him Oolong, let's see what we can come up with."  
"I hate Valentines Day, it's no fun if you're alone." Oolong suddenly said.  
"We'll just see about that!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had talked with Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Yamcha about Oolongs problem. All of them were unsure of what Pu'ar's feelings for Oolong might be, but all were sure that he should try to find out. Chi-Chi suggested a romantic date on Valentines Day, Yamcha offered to tactfully pry on Oolongs behalf, and Roshi wanted pictures of the wedding night.   
The date sounded good, and Yamcha reported nothing BAD from his little companion, so Bulma arranged it with help from Chi-Chi. They set it up as a blind date, which the thrilled Pu'ar agreed to easily enough. Since Yamcha had a new job and a girlfriend, Pu'ar was alone a lot now, so she was open to any kind suggestions. She might not be so pleased when she saw her date, but...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oolong stopped outside the restaurant Bulma had picked and shook his head.  
"I can't, I'm too chicken!" He said.  
"I thought you were the other white meat." Vegeta drawled, receiving two elbows in the ribs for his joke, one from Bulma the other from Chi-Chi. They turned back to Oolong, and found that he was gone, having run away when they were distracted. He was an avowed coward, after all.   
"Oh, great, look what you did! He's faster than you'd think a little pig could be. Vegeta go get him, and hurry!" Bulma sighed. The Prince scowled at her.  
"Me? Why me?"  
"You lost him, you get him! Besides, you can fly, and you can probably smell him, which we can't. Chi-Chi can't go running around like this anyway. Now go!" Bulma said and that was that. Vegeta scowled at the women's backs, and then flew off to find the bothersome Oolong.   
Oolong was huddled on a park bench, sighing sadly. He didn't notice when Vegeta landed behind him.  
"Valentines Day sucks." The pig said to himself.  
"Hey! Let's get back to your date. Those women are never gonna let me be if you don't."  
"I'm not going. All week, I've been hoping and praying, but she knows my past. How can she forgive me for it? She can't, that's what I think. Why should I get set up to be put down?" He said. Vegeta scowled deeper. He came around the bench and sat next to the despondent pig.   
"Look, you can't just give up. I mean, look at me. I'm not very pleasant myself, you know. Yet Bulma and I are now mates, have been for three long years." He said. He wouldn't have bothered, but the apparent sincerity of Oolongs feelings moved him ever so slightly.   
"Maybe, but you're good looking at least. I'm a PIG! Yeah, I can change into a man for a while, but five minutes and "Poof", I'm a pig again. You and Goku had it easy, women look at you ALL the time." Vegeta actually blushed and sighed. He had to get Oolong to that restaurant!   
"Look, does Pu'ar talk to you at all?"  
"Yeah, we hang out all the time."  
"And she's known you for how long?"  
"A long time"  
"So, I say, she probably likes you enough to be kind to you. She won't yell at you, or laugh at you, so go and do this. You'll never know if you don't try." He looked at Oolong intently. "Well?"   
"You're right. I hope you're right at least."   
The strange pair made their way back to the restaurant slowly, Vegeta cursing at the need to be so kind. He loved Bulma, but this was pushing it. Still, maybe he should get her something for this Valentines Day; she was so sappy about holidays. It would certainly earn him some points in her book...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pu'ar floated above her seat, feeling sad. Her date seemed to have stood her up! She sighed and reached for her drink, sipping it slowly, and wondering what had happened. She wished she had someone to talk to; maybe one of her friends would come in. Just then, she saw Oolong as he entered the restaurant. "Oolong! Oolong, come sit here with me!" She squeaked in her high voice. Oolong jumped with a guilty look. He came over and smiled nervously.   
"Hi, Pu'ar. How are you?" He gasped. He was feeling faint.   
"Oh, I was so sad, but now you're here, and I'll have fun without my date!"   
"Date? Uh, without your date?" Oolong asked. She nodded.   
"Yes! Yamcha set me up with someone, but he stood me up! But that's OK, now that you're here. Sit down!" Pu'ar giggled. Oolong sat and wondered what to do now. She hadn't known who she was set up with, and now that he was late, and was scared to tell her that he was her date.  
'She won't yell at you or laugh at you...' Vegeta's voice echoed in his ears. He turned to Pu'ar and smiled wanly.  
"So, uh, Pu'ar, what kind of guy were you expecting? You know on this date?"  
'That's good, start talking about what she likes, good job Oolong!' He congratulated himself. Pu'ar sighed and thought for a moment. Her tail twitched as she pondered. She was so cute with her brow furrowed like that. She smiled brightly and waved her arms.   
"Well, I was hoping he'd be on time! Ha ha, but really, I would just like to meet a nice guy, not some sex crazed idiot, you know? No offence." She giggled, not serious. Oolong didn't realize it though.   
"Well, I'm trying to change! I want to settle down and get a nice girlfriend, and maybe she could help me with my dirty mind...but I don't think it will happen. Who would want me as a boyfriend?" He sighed, and rested his head on his arms. Pu'ar floated over to him.   
"Oolong, you're really a nice guy! You just try too hard to be, I don't know sexy or something. But I know you deserve a nice girl, really. You should believe that, and you'll find her one-day...like Yamcha did..." her voice got sad and quiet as she said Yamcha's name. Oolong looked up at her.   
"You miss him, don't you? He's to busy anymore for you. And you deserve better too, Pu'ar. If you were my girl I'd treat you right..." They both froze as they realized what he said. He blushed, and Pu'ar's jaw dropped.   
"You! You were the date, weren't you? Oolong, does this mean you like me? Me, old "Crybaby Pu'ar"?" She squeaked quietly. She watched as he nodded. She didn't know what to say. They had hated each other at Shape Changing School all those years ago, but when they met again, things were different, and she knew it. They had acted like enemies, but it was nice to see someone they knew in this big wide world. They had lived at Capsule Corp. for years; Pu'ar with Yamcha and Bulma, and Oolong spending time with Dr. Briefs and also Master Roshi on his island. They saw each other all the time and became good friends, even though they acted mad at each other most of the time, it was really all for show. Now Oolong was trying to tell her that he liked her more than a friend. Oolong, the etchi, perverted pig. She felt something quite surprising about all of this.  
She felt the same about him.   
"Oolong, I can't believe this! I'm so glad you told me! I liked you too, but I didn't have the courage to tell you!" She cried and hugged him, to Oolong's great joy. They laughed, and then decided to have dinner after all before talking to their friends about the change in their relationship.   
After dinner, Oolong suggested that they walk in the park, but first changed into a good-looking young man. Pu'ar laughed and turned into a pretty girl, and they set off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark corner of the restaurant, Bulma and Chi-Chi were congratulating themselves on a job well done. Vegeta looked up from his very rare steak.  
"And what about me? I got him back here, voluntarily too I might add. I don't get any praise?" He asked, eyes narrowed.  
"Well, sure, Vegeta. You did well too. But I was wondering, what did you say to him?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta shrugged.   
"Just 'guy talk', as you two would say."  
Bulma sighed and tried to get them to follow the happy couple, but Vegeta shot that idea down.  
"Let them be. They will tell us what happened if they want to, so just leave them alone for now." He said imperiously. Chi-Chi sighed and reluctantly agreed with him. Instead, they toasted to Valentine's Day and waited for Vegeta to finish his dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oolong was so happy. Pu'ar looked very pretty, but he could tell they were reaching the end of their five minutes as people.  
"Let's sit here, and re-charge." He suggested. They sat and with a POOF, were a cat and a pig once more. They watched the moon and talked about many things, finally the conversation came to their relationship and how they felt.  
"Oolong, how long have you liked me?" Pu'ar asked.  
"A long time. Since the big battle, when you fainted. You looked so sad, and we were so helpless. I wanted to make you feel better, to make you happy, but I didn't know how. It just grew from there, I guess." He told her. She giggled and nodded.  
"Me too."  
"What?"  
"I've liked you for a long time, but I didn't think you'd be interested in a nice girl. I'm sorry, I should have told you before. But I was scared you'd not be..."  
"Nice? Yeah, I deserve that. Maybe, we could start over? And I'll be good, I promise. No more etchi Oolong" He said, making a mental note to give his hentai collection to Master Roshi.  
"Don't worry, Oolong, I trust you to be good." She said. He nodded, and she kissed his cheek. It was a good Valentines Day after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, back at capsule Corp., Bulma was ready for bed, smiling about the love connection she and the others had made. She was quietly proud of Vegeta and how he got Oolong to return to the date. He wasn't the most sensitive of men, but she knew he was a good man; deep inside his prideful exterior.  
The notion that Vegeta had not made an attempt to do something special on Valentine's Day did bother Bulma. She hadn't really expected anything, but she had hoped. Sighing, she went out on the balcony to look at the restored moon. It wasn't full, but she happened to like crescent moons better anyway.  
"Bulma?"  
'Is that Vegeta?' The voice came from below her balcony. She leaned over the edge, and saw that it was Vegeta. He held something behind his back, and looked to be in an annoyed mood.  
"Yes? What's wrong?" She called.  
"Nothing, I'm coming up." He never announced his intent before; was he all right? He floated up and stood next to her. "Bulma, have you any idea of how hard it is to find roses on Valentines Day?"  
"Pretty hard by what I've heard, why?"  
"So, you'll appreciate how hard it was to find these..." he pulled seven roses, six red and one yellow, from behind his back. Bulma stared in wonder at them.  
"Vegeta, you...you got these for me? By yourself? No one told you to do it or something?" She whispered. He sighed and nodded.  
"I know how you are about these holidays, and I just thought..."  
She threw herself on him and cut him off with a kiss.  
'Yup, major points Vegeta!' He thought to himself, as they went inside.  


Happy Valentines Day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. By the way, I believe that in Japan, a bunch of red roses with one yellow one in the center is supposed to symbolize missing your partner after an absence. Since Vegeta is always in the gravity room, they don't see each other, so it fits, sort of! KS  



End file.
